Montre moi ta clé à molette !
by Kiosyato
Summary: Fringuant universitaire, Shôichi Irie n'avait jamais remarqué son camarade blond aux airs passifs et nonchalants, toujours assis derrière lui en classe. Jusqu'au jour où... - Petit OS 4851, simplement... débile !


**Couple** : 48/51. (Parce que je les aime, et que je n'avais encore jamais écrit sur eux...)

**Genre** : Tout petit OS débile (trés très court) que je mourrais d'envie d'écrire !

**BGM** : ... "Simulation" (Ah vi vi, je sais, c'est original ! XD)

**Rating** : T... Voire plus, m'enfin bon.

Petite pause dans le Angst (Courte, car la prochaine, c'est un B59 bien glauque...), bonne lecture à tous ! Et surtout, à ne pas prendre au sérieux !

* * *

><p><strong>- Montre-moi ta clé à molette ! -<strong>

Un jour comme les autres, tout à fait anodin dans le cours de son existence.

Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Shoîchi Irie, jeune roux à la carrure modeste mais à l'avenir prometteur, venait de sortir de son cours de physique quantique pour rejoindre le suivant, consacré à la chimie nucléaire. C'était une action quotidienne à laquelle il ne prêtait plus attention, et qu'il exécutait sans se poser de question.

Il entra en classe, un vieil amphithéâtre fleurant bon la connaissance, déposa ses affaires à sa place puis s'assit, attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Le rouquin laissa tout d'abord son regard vagabonder dans la salle, à la recherche d'une quelconque occupation mentale, pouvant aller de l'observation des oiseaux à la fenêtre, jusqu'au compte des grains de poussière de craie parsement le plancher ciré au miel.

Puis ses prunelles vertes se tournèrent, son dos bascula de trois-quarts, et Shoîchi posa les yeux sur la personne assise derrière lui.

Un garçon de son âge, bien que paraissant plus vieux, regardait sans grand intérêt une branche d'arbre qui cognait contre la vitre, faute à quelques bourrasques de vent automnal. Shoîchi ne le connaissait pas personnellement, faute de ne lui avoir jamais parlé. Des amis lui avaient indiqué son nom, mais sa réputation le précédait au sein de l'université. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Spanner, et était considéré comme l'un des génies du campus en terme de machinerie et de technologies avancées.

Et pendant quelques secondes, le roux s'arrêta sur son profil fascinant, ses traits obliques soulignant sereinement la main pâle qui retenait sa tête, sur le point de tomber d'un sommeil lié à une apparente fatigue. Jamais auparavant il n'avait vu un être humain possédant un tel dédain naturel pour tout ce qui pouvait l'entourer. Mais lorsque le jeune blond bougea son visage, dans un geste mécanique et claquant, Irie s'en retrouva empourpré, gêné d'avoir été surpris dans sa comptemplation. Il ne put que fixer ces yeux de jade, vides, calmes, presque méprisant... jusqu'à ce que le professeur entre et salut ses élèves.

Reprenant ses esprits, Irie se tourna à sa place, soupira légèrement et tentant d'oublier ce type qui, apparemment, n'en avait rien à faire de sa pauvre personne. Il sortit son classeur de chimie, prêt à suivre le cours. Il ouvrit le premier intercalaire et...

_**"Je veux titiller tes boutons de contrôles..."**_

Choc. Une écriture plutôt ronde, légèrement penchée sur la droite mais sans valeur apparente, avait appliqué ces mots sur l'une des pages du classeur d'Irie. Le rouge fit trembler ses joues et il commença à réfléchir à toutes vitesses sur le pourquoi du comment. Il se dépêcha de l'arracher, de la rouler en boule et tenta d'oublier ce qu'il venait de lire.

Ce n'était sans compter sur la feuille suivante.

_**"... Et ça fait un moment que j'ai la terrible envie de repucer tes circuits."**_

Une nouvelle teinte orna les joues d'Irie. Mais qui avait pu écrire cela ? Et comment ? Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir laisser son classeur en libre accés à une quelconque âme mal intentionnée, pourtant. Vexé, et plutôt curieux au fond de lui, il partit à la recherche d'autres phrases, consignées au stylo bic sur le papier recyclé. Ce qu'il trouva, quelques pages plus loin.

_**"Alors ma clé usb doit entrer dans ton port..."**_

Ces propos ambiguës et fortement connotés semblaient être écrits aussi facilement qu'une recette de cheesecake.

Shoîchi s'empourpra à nouveau quand il lit la suite du message, où les mots étaient soulignés de manière maladroite, en travers et bavant.

_**"... Afin de faire couler ton huile de vidange à grands flots.**_

- Qu-Quoi ? !"

Le professeur regarda Shoîchi avec sévérité suite à ce cri, à l'instar des autres élèves. Irie baissa la tête, tenta de réfléchir. Qui avait pu faire une chose pareille ? Qui était le porc pervers qui avait pu écrire de telles inepties sur ses PROPRES affaires ? Il réfléchit plus longtemps, se rappelant alors que la dernière fois qu'il avait laissé son sac sans surveillance était lors la pause de midi. Et la personne assise non loin de lui à ce moment là... était...

Une boule de papier venant se nicher dans ses mèches rousses interrompit le flot de ses pensées. Décidément, ça n'en finnissait plus ! Irie attrappa le papier froissé, l'ouvrit et tomba des nues.

_**"Alors, tu es d'accord ?"**_

Brusquement, la figure aussi rouge que celle d'une pucelle mise à nue, Shoîchi fixa l'envoyeur du dernier message, et, fatalement, l'auteur de tout les autres, de part l'écriture semblable.

Spanner le regardait, sans émotions, la tête toujours penchée sur sa main diaphane, semblant attendre une quelconque réponse.

Une ombre de sourire en coin se découpa cependant sur son visage, quand celui de Shoîchi entra en rage et se mit à lui déballer le B.A BA des relations humaines, la hauteur de son immaturité neuronale, ainsi que les règles de moralité liées à la violation des classeurs d'autruis.

Ce qui entraîna la colère d'un professeur plus que furieux, qui renvoya de cours les deux jeunes hommes illico presto. L'un n'était cependant toujours pas calmé, et grondait toujours plus fort l'autre qui semblait satisfait, intérieurement, de son petit stratagème.

Le début d'une longue et belle histoire...

* * *

><p>Plusieurs années plus tard, Shoîchi Irie avait vécu bien des choses, vu bien des gens, subit bien d'autres humiliations. Il avait également grandi, et, plus ou moins mûr, il s'était construit intérieurement et se sentait bien plus armé face à la vie, désormais.<p>

Face à la vie, oui, c'était certain. Mais pas face à Spanner, son amant de longue date qui, manifestement, restait le même que le jour de leur premier échange verbal.

Comme le témoignait le mot laissé sur le frigo de leur appartement commun, qui crispa le roux au plus haut point :

_**"Rachète-moi du lait, ou je ne te montrerai plus la clé à molette que tu aimes tant.**_

- S-S-Spanneeeer ! ! !"

_**Fin !**_


End file.
